Frida Oh Frida
by MysteryReview
Summary: What would Manny do without Frida...? .... Not pass out after being hit by a skeleton-themed super-villian. MannyxFrida but in a funny way.


**Frida… Oh Frida…**

**" '**_Miracle City… A spicy cesspool of crime and villany. This is the story if Manny Rivera, (Better known as… El Tigre!), son of the legendary hero, White Pantera! Grandson of the evil supervillian, Puma Loco! _

_**DANANAAAAANANANANAAAAAAA!! NANAAAAA…….. nanananaaaa!!' "**_

"Frida… FRIDA! _**FRIIIIDAAAA!!**_" Manny gaped, yelling at the highest decibel that his thirteen-year-old voice could manage. He hated when she constantly sang the super hero theme she had created for him over and over again. He liked it a lot… it was perfect in fact… but after the three-hundred and seventy-eighth time of hearing it in one day, his Tigre fur was just about ready to fall out. Plus, it distracted him from…

"OOOF…!!" He flew through the air at the sudden destructive blow from the strum of Sartana's Mystic Guitar, lodging him smack into a brick wall. Frida barely noticed, distracted by her own fine-tuning of her brilliance as she kept on singing his new theme.

Manny looked up from his upside-down position in the wall, bricks crumbling above him and cracking to the ground in a red, dusty heap. He sighed defeatedly. Sartana had gotten away with yet another mass looting spree. His ears drooped slightly and he looked over at his over-enthusiastic friend with an unsurprised face. He slowly started to slide down the length of the wall stopping finally at Frida's feet, bruised and beaten.

She looked down at her friend Manny, a look of shock suddenly flooding her face.

"Manny! Oh… My… Gosh… THIS IS THE BEST SONG EEEVER!! I think I've _perfected _it! All I have to do is talk it over with the Atomic Sombreros and…" Manny fell unconscious.

--

He woke feeling ache in every place he possessed. He felt like someone had body slammed him with a school bus… or a parking lot. Manny's eyes were fuzzy and blurred from the obvious amount of time he had been brain dead. He lifted his head slowly from his pillow and clutched his forehead, delicately rubbing his temples.

He looked around the room, confused and scanning all at once. He wasn't home. There were white walls, a window, white curtains… a dog bowl… Dog bowl?! Was he in Frida's spare room? Hmm… there wasn't a bed last time he was here. But soon, his suspicions were confirmed when he heard and saw a blue haired girl whistling a familiar tune as she walked down the hall by the doorway. She passed by for a moment, only until she caught sound of Manny's bed sheets crumpling as he moved them off himself with great effort, and she turned to his doorway with her normal, bright smile.

"Hey Manny! Dude, you got _crushed_ by Sartana! She was all, _**WHAAAM! **_and you were all, _**SMACK…!**_" She paused when she heard no immediate response, breathing, still holding her frantic pose for emphasis. "… You gotta learn to keep your focus. That looked like it hurt."

Manny's annoyed expression was about to be followed with some harsh, truthful criticism, but he remembered who's house he had been cared for in since he passed out, and decided against it, still not completely softening his annoyed, cross-armed gaze.

"Uh, I still feel a little dizzy," he fell back against the pillow. "Do you have something I can eat? Some water?"

Frida gave him a queer expression. "Uh, silly, you can't _eat _water…!" Manny looked slightly amused… but just slightly. He raised an eyebrow. "… Buuuut… I think there are some churros down stairs! Doctor Frida will be back in a sec!" She scurried out the door, slamming it as the wind caught behind her.

Manny laughed and shook his head. Churros? She may never be back, but that's ok… for _now_ at least. He still didn't know how he would survive as long as he did already without her kindness and enthusiasm… though she was one that sometimes caused the pain in the first place… but that was what life was about for him. She had that special… something. Something that kept him going. He would always be there to run around and save the world, (and stir up occasional trouble with Grandpapi), but he would always, always, always need her close by for adventure, (fun/awesomeness!), comfort, friendship, support…… and that oh-so-catchy theme song.

--

First Tigre FanFic! Short, but just a sweet reflective on their past and friendship. Love, love, love this show… and MannyxFrida foreva!


End file.
